


Don't Tease

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Prodigal Son Fics [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Binary!Reader, Smutty, Steamy, like everything leading up to it, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: After a date with Malcolm, he invites you upstairs for a drink. Things escalate.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Reader
Series: Prodigal Son Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Don't Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Tell me when you want me to stop.”  
> Reader Gender: written as Non-Binary!Reader but can be read as just Gender Neutral!Reader  
> TW: drinking, smutty but not quite smut, like everything leading up to it, implied smut, definitely steamy for sure  
> A/N: I tried.

The date had been amazing. Malcolm was always worried about planning the perfect date; even though you’d told him several times that it didn’t matter to you because you just wanted to spend time with him.

He’d taken you to a quaint café. The two of you talked and caught up. He told you about a case he’d just finished up, and he even ate a bit. Granted, it was mostly just to make you smile, but you’d take it either way. You both had a great time together. It was nice to see him smile. The way his face lit up and his eyes shone. It filled you with joy watching him so happy like that. He did it so rarely nowadays.

It was a lovely evening. The two of you were heading back to your respective apartments. Though his was closer, so you would stop there first. You held his hand firmly in yours. You weren’t talking, just enjoying each other’s presence before the end of the night. You almost didn’t want the night to end. It was too perfect.

When you reached Malcolm’s apartment, you squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. “I had an amazing time tonight, Mal.” His eyes lit up and he smiled widely at you. “I almost don’t want the night to end.”

“Well,” he replied, brushing back some of the hair that adorably fell in front of his face, “who says it has to?”

You raised your eyebrow. “Are you asking me up to your apartment? What would your mother think?”

He laughed and nodded. “Drinks, then?”

A smile made its way onto your lips. Then, you reached up, pulled him down by his tie, and kissed him. “Lead the way.”

* * *

You sat comfortably on his couch while you watched him pour you a drink. He had removed his jacket. He looked incredibly handsome with his sleeves rolled up and a button undone on his white button-up shirt. You were unashamedly checking him out at this point. He looked too good not to.

He smirked knowingly at you and handed you your glass. “See something you like?”

You took a sip, looking him up and down. “Maybe.”

He blushed and looked down. It was positively adorable. You giggled and put down your glass. Then, you grabbed his hand and gently kissed his knuckles. His eyes closed at the loving gesture. It begged you to continue. So, you kissed the inside of his wrist, which were bruised from his restraints. He inhaled sharply. “Is this okay?” You whispered, needing to make sure you weren’t going too far.

The second he nodded, you were cradling his face. You couldn’t look away from his lips. God, you wanted to kiss him. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” He whispered. You didn’t hesitate. His lips were warm under yours. You kissed him with passion. It was soft, but you could feel the underlying heat behind it. His hands moved to your hips. Yours instinctively ran through his hair. The next thing you knew, he was pulling you into his lap. You pulled back and rested your forehead on his. Your breaths were coming in heavy. So were his.

“Do you want to go further?” You whispered. You were still cradling his head and looking at him like he hung the stars. And, as much as you wanted to go further, Malcolm was more important. If he wanted to slow down, you’d slow down. If he wanted to stop completely, you’d stop and wait for when he was ready. When he didn’t answer right away, you grew a bit worried. “Hey, we don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.”

His gorgeous eyes shot up to yours. “I want this. God, I want this.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

He sighed and kissed your wrist. “I’m just nervous.”

“Why?” You whispered.

“I don’t want to scare you away.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Your heart broke. He’d told you what had happened after he slept with Eve. “I promise you, Mal, nothing you do will scare me away.” He scoffed and looked down. “Hey, no self-loathing.” You said, lifting his chin. “I love you, Malcolm. I’m not leaving. Not even your night terrors could make me leave. Okay?”

He nodded.

“Can I kiss you?” You asked, the want to show him how much you loved him overwhelming you.

“Yes.” The second he spoke, you kissed him with passion. You pulled away from his lips and started kissing along his perfect jaw. His stubble gently scratching against your skin. Malcolm’s breathy gasps filled the air around you. It was the best sound you’d ever heard and you were determined to hear it again. Once you’d thoroughly lavished his jaw, you moved down to his neck. His neck was soft and delicate. His gasps turned into moans as you ravished his neck. You kissed all over it until his breath hitched. You smiled and worked on his sweet spot. The gorgeous moans and gasps were music to your ears.

His hands gripped your hips tightly. Yours moved to the buttons of his shirt. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” You breathily whispered.

His fingers dug into your flesh, like he was scared you were going to pull away. His head was thrown back to give you better access to his neck. “Please do something.” He practically begged.

You chuckled. God, he was hot like this. “All you had to do was ask, love.” You whispered, eagerly unbuttoning his shirt. You carefully dragged your nails along the firm muscles of his stomach. Your hips began moving on their own, grinding on his lap. He moaned and finally slipped his hands underneath your shirt.

You leaned back and pulled your shirt over your head. Malcolm’s bright blue eyes greedily roamed your chest. He stroked the soft skin of your stomach. Love fluttered in your chest. You started tugging off his shirt, desperate to kiss every inch of skin you could. With his help, his shirt ended up thrown somewhere behind you.

That seemed to trigger something in him. The next thing you knew, his hands were all over you, and he was kissing you like you were oxygen. You tangled your hands in his soft hair and tugged. He hummed. You rolled your hips against his, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Don’t tease.” He groaned, tugging at your waistband.

You smiled widely, slid off his lap, and stood up. The second your pants were off, you were working on unbuttoning Malcolm’s. With his help, you managed to drag his pants down. You kneeled between his legs. He gazed down at you like you hung the stars and you looked at him with just as much love. Gently, you kissed the inside of his knee. His breath hitched. His hands gripped the couch. You continued, kissing up the inside his thigh. You stopped just below his underwear and moved to give his other leg the same treatment.

“You’re so beautiful, Malcolm.”

A blush crept up his neck. You smiled and moved to kiss his stomach. Then you moved to his collarbone. He moaned as you sucked on the beautiful skin there. Your hands rested on the hem of his black underwear and played with it.

His hands wandered down to your underwear, fingers gliding between your legs. You moaned. “You’re gorgeous.” He whispered.

The next thing you knew, Malcolm flipped you over, so your back was against the couch and his chest was pressed against yours. A giggle escaped you. “Malcolm!”

He grinned at you. His hand gripped your thigh tightly before wrapping your leg around his waist. “I need you.” He whispered, sounding positively desperate. He ground his hips down to emphasize just how much.

You threw your head back. “Mal…”

With a smirk, he leaned down to suck on your neck. Pleasure shot through you when he reached a certain spot. The feeling of his hands on your skin, his lips on your neck were positively heavenly.

When he pulled back, you cupped his cheek and kissed him. His fingers danced lightly against the soft skin of your inner thighs. You moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against yours.

“Bed?” You asked, your fingers wandering back down to the hem of his underwear.

He nodded slightly and scooped you off the couch. His hands held you securely against him. Your thighs wrapped tightly around his waist in surprise. You most certainly yelped when he lifted you. He carried you over to the bed and dropped you. You laughed.

“Condom?” Malcolm nodded and grabbed one from the nightstand. You crawled up on your knees in front of him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Do you wanna be on top or?”

Malcolm kissed your lips and pulled you closer by the hips. “You, if you don’t mind…”

“Of course, love.” You smiled and kissed his nose. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
